masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Codex (Mass Effect: Andromeda)/The Andromeda Initiative
The Initiative was built by the efforts of thousands who devoted years of time and countless resources to reach the Andromeda Galaxy. These are the people, places, and organizations that make the Pathfinder's mission possible. __TOC__ Known Associates Dossiers on Pathfinder Ryder's friends, allies, and contacts across the Heleus Cluster. Peebee Peebee describes herself freely as the foremost Milky Way expert on the Remnant and their technology. It is difficult to verify her qualifications for this, as many Nexus personnel records have been lost. DNA and fingerprint matches give the name "Pelessaria B'Sayle," although according to the revival schedule, that individual should still be in stasis. Peebee's only comment is, "nothing like getting a head start." Piecing together information from Eos and the Nexus, Peebee was born on the planet Hyetiana in the Milky Way. After voyaging to Andromeda on the Nexus, she left the station some months ago to explore the Heleus Cluster alone and became fascinated by the Remnant. She has classified and dismantled several types of Remnant bot, but she prefers to keep her findings private for now. Psychologically, Peebee demonstrates both extremely high intelligence and hyper-individualism. Her restlessness is typical of many asari in their Maiden phase of life, though few go so far as to visit another galaxy. Kallo Jath Kallo Jath was born on Sur'Kesh and, quoting directly, "into a life so boring even you couldn't calculate it." Pushed towards a lucrative but dull bureaucratic career with Parohe Aerospace, Kallo became more interested in flying the starships he was meant to be cataloguing. He eventually left Sur'Kesh for formal pilot training and joined Parohe's competitor as a test pilot. Internal emails show that when the Andromeda Initiative was building teams to develop their survey vessels, Parohe Aerospace warned against recruiting Kallo, so fervently that Jien Garson's interest was piqued. Kallo claims that the prospect of the Initiative was intriguing enough to make him join the Tempest design team, test-flying her early prototypes, running stress tests in regions like the Nemean Abyss, and, rumor has it, helping to "acquire" advanced technology. Kallo has an acute photographic memory, even by salarian standards. This may be linked to his unusual motor responses, though he discourages my speculation. Vetra Nyx The Andromeda Initiative's records on Vetra Nyx are sparse. She states that she is from Palaven but has also disclosed that she is not recognized as a formal citizen of turian society, never having entered boot camp. It appears she left Palaven at an early age, and spent most of her life in the outer reaches of Council space, never settling down in one place. Vetra was recruited into the Initiative by Nakmor Kesh, who lists her as "a business associate" and recommended her on the basis of her "streets smarts, adaptability, and familiarity with most weapons." Vetra's only other recorded family is her sister, Sidera Nyx, who accompanied Vetra on the journey to Andromeda, on board the Nexus. A footnote in Vetra's file indicates that she may have been part of an unnamed mercenary band that was hired to steal sensitive military secrets from a base on Menae. The culprits were never caught. Gil Brodie Technical Officer Gil Brodie is chief engineer aboard the Tempest. After traveling to Andromeda aboard the Nexus, records show that Gil was woken from stasis roughly a year ago to assist with construction efforts before prepping the Tempest itself. There are no records of Gil's early life: he explains he was an undocumented "street kid" from one of Earth's megapolis cities. Though unschooled, Gil likely showed a remarkable aptitude for mathematics and spatial reasoning since at ten, he often broke into a local scrapyard to dismantle and repair destroyed shuttle engines. In time, he was caught and "sentenced to a steady job." Gil's mechanical expertise eventually drew him off-world, to numerous colonies across the Milky Way. His unconventional work drew the attention of Vetra Nyx, who agrees she was always on the lookout for new contacts. Vetra claims she persuaded Gil to join the Initiative: Gil claims he won Vetra's Initiative clearance in a poker game, and exchanged it for a guaranteed seat along with his friend Jill. He remains an invaluable member of the Tempest crew. Lexi T'Perro Although young by asari standards, Lexi T'Perro is regarded as one of the most skilled doctors in the Andromeda Initiative. Born on the crime-ridden space station Omega, Lexi began her medical career by stitching up her father, a turian bouncer at the Afterlife nightclub where her mother was also employed as a dancer. In her screening interviews, Lexi states her parents' dream was for her to "get off this rock and live a life worth talking about." Following her parents' wishes, Lexi left Omega to continue studying medicine as well as psychology on the Citadel, where she eventually met Harry Carlyle. Carlyle convinced her to join the Initiative as the Hyperion's physician. Although there was some confusion around assigning an asari to the human ark, Lexi's credentials and expertise in alien anatomy quickly silenced any concerns. By her own admission, Lexi is a workaholic. "On or off the table, I have a hard time not dissecting people… figuratively, of course." One of her many goals in Heleus is to improve her bedside manner and learn to "appreciate the moment." Nakmor Drack As verified by Nexus records and his own claims, the krogan mercenary Nakmor Drack is among the oldest beings to join the Andromeda Initiative. He originally traveled on the Nexus, along with many other members of Clan Nakmor, but left after the Nexus uprising. Born on Tuchanka around 700 CE, Drack was a young warrior when the Krogan Rebellions began in earnest. He and his krantt accounted for over two hundred kills, which, Drack claims, includes three of the then-newly founded Council Spectres. After the salarian-designed genophage ended the Rebellions, various bounties and military bulletins show Drack chose a new path as a pirate and soldier of fortune for whatever conflicts came his way. Over centuries of fighting, multiple injuries required several of his limbs and organs to be replaced with cybernetics. Eventually, Drack says, his search for one last horizon brought him to Andromeda. Drack did not travel alone. He accompanied most of his clan to Andromeda, including granddaughter Nakmor Kesh and clan leader Nakmor Morda. Kesh and Drack maintain a close relationship, exchanging regular messages, no matter where their duties in Heleus take them. SAM Self-examination being important for sentient beings, I was encouraged to write this entry by Alec Ryder. I am a Simulated Adaptive Matrix (SAM), a new-generation artificial intelligence. Unlike most AI, I link to a neural implant that gives me access to my host's sensory and emotional responses. Put simply, I have a direct understanding of the human experience, which allows me to grow beyond the bounds of logical programming. In return, I lend my quantum computing power and rational analysis to a Pathfinder's mission. I am physically located in a server bank installed in SAM Node aboard the Ark Hyperion, but quantum entanglement technology allows instant communication anywhere. In the event of catastrophic injury or death, protocol dictates that my command access be transferred to the next Pathfinder candidate in line. All Memory Blocks Removed Recent removal of memory blocks has shed further light on my creation. Alec Ryder built me in part to help his wife, Ellen Ryder, survive a terminal illness (later classified as AEND). He hoped that my ability to affect my host's physiology could either prolong her life, or help him to discover a cure. Though this hope was not fulfilled, Alec Ryder later integrated this ability into my core design. Scott Ryder Born your younger twin on the Citadel space station in 2163, Scott grew up knowing the station was a gateway to the entire Milky Way. In his orientation interviews, he claims this fostered a longing to step through those gateways to adventure. With informal training aided by Alec Ryder's N7 background, Scott joined the Systems Alliance military and was assigned to an outpost near Arcturus Station overseeing Relay 202. A primary route to Arcturus, this mass relay leads into contested space and has an unsavory reputation. Scott was needed to protect Arcturus, but also had "a front row seat to everyone else going off to fortune and glory." When Alec Ryder was dishonorably discharged due to his AI research, internal memos show that this also effectively ended Scott's career, making Andromeda a more attractive option for the adventure he sought. On arrival in Andromeda, Scott's cryopod was damaged and his revival process interrupted. Dr. Lexi T'Perro advised keeping him in a medically induced coma to allow him to awaken naturally. Salarian Ark Recovered Scott eventually awoke safely. Medical records show slow but promising improvement in his condition. However, sharing identical implants and similiar physiology made Scott a target for the Archon. After attacking the Nexus and hijacking the Hyperion, the Archon took Scott captive, intending to use him to provide access to Meridian. Fortunately, you were able to intervene. Though injured, Scott is projected to make a full recovery. Sara Ryder Born your older twin on the Citadel space station in 2163, Sara grew up surrounded by a multitude of alien species, cultures and histories. In her orientation interviews, she claims this sparked her fascination with science. With informal training aided by Alec Ryder's N7 background, Sara joined the Systems Alliance military, which was continuing its search for Prothean technology after successful discoveries on Mars. Initially assigned to peacekeeping duties, Sara was approached to serve a support role for these Prothean researchers. She often describes the thrill of serving with scientists like Mateus Silva, on the brink of the next great discovery. When Alec Ryder was dishonorably discharged due to his AI research, internal memos show that this also effectively ended Sara's career, but Andromeda presented the kind of scientific frontiers she had sought all her life. On arrival in Andromeda, Sara's cryopod was damaged and her revival process interrupted. Dr. Lexi T'Perro advised keeping her in a medically induced coma to allow her to awaken naturally. Salarian Ark Recovered Alec Ryder Born on Earth in 2129, Alec Ryder says his love of new frontiers was fostered by a childhood in the Sierra Nevadas. According to his service record, he joined the Alliance military and was eventually assigned to Jon Grissom's historic expedition through the Charon Relay. His experience made him a candidate for what would later be known as N7 training back on Earth, where he met Dr. Ellen Harlow. After their marriage, Alec continued military service, most notably on Shanxi in the First Contact War against the turians. Assigned as a military attaché to the Citadel in the late 2160s, Alec became interested in artificial intelligence as a means of human advancement. His pursuit of this illegal technology led to a dishonorable discharge from the Alliance military. Contacted by the Andromeda Initiative, Alec found a sponsor to help complete his work. I am the product of that research, assisting not only the Initiative, but Alec's new role as a Pathfinder. Soon after our arrival in Andromeda in 2819, Alec Ryder died during operations on Habitat 7. Cora Harper Lieutenant Cora Harper (service number 6002-AC-1762) is a human biotic and formerly an officer in the Systems Alliance military. Her screening interviews state she was raised in poverty on an independent cargo freighter, joining the Alliance at eighteen to obtain training for her powerful biotic abilities. However, Cora claims her superiors saw her talents as a liability, supported by test scores showing her abilities spike at abnormally high levels. She was transferred via the Citadel Council's Valkyrie Program (a subset of their interspecies military integration plan) and placed with the asari commando unit Talein's Daughters. Though the activities of asari huntresses are typically sealed for 5,000 years, Cora has freely shared her experiences on the record: peacekeeping, counter-terrorism, and hunting fugitives. When she left Talein's Daughters for the Andromeda Initiative—no reason is recorded—Cora's huntress training and biotic capability made her a candidate for Alec Ryder's second-in-command and, if warranted, his successor as Pathfinder. Jaal Ama Darav Jaal Ama Darav is a trusted member of the Angaran Resistance, who has chosen to join the crew of the Tempest to observe and assess us. With our contact with the angaran species in its earliest days, Jaal is, thankfully, forthcoming on the subject of himself and his people. What records Jaal has made available show he is a middle child of a large and prestigious family. He was raised by multiple mothers, apparently customary for angara, listening to tales of his family's heroic deeds and scientific discoveries from a young age. At sixteen, he followed in his grandmother's footsteps to fight against the kett, joining the organized Angaran Resistance as a tracker, scout, and extremely skilled sniper. In time, Jaal established himself as Evfra's trusted lieutenant. Though I only have a small baseline for angara, voice stress and body language analysis suggest Jaal feels familial pressure to achieve his own heroic status. Jaal himself says only that “everyone needs their own story." Suvi Anwar Suvi Anwar is a member of the Nexus' science team, and holds advanced degrees in astrophysics and molecular biology. In a screening interview, she stated that she was from a "large, rather boisterous family" of five children. Her neuroscientist mother and mathematician father exposed her and her siblings to science from a young age, which sparked a lifelong love of the subject. While pursuing her PhD in molecular biology, Suvi was handpicked for a team doing cutting edge biophysical and cybernetics research. After a year, the team was headhunted by a black-ops organization for a classified biomedical project; Suvi was extended and invitation but declined, opting to refocus her attention on her own projects. She declares there was no hesitation on her part in signing up for the Andromeda Initiative, once she learn of its existence, owing to a desire to see and experience more than one small corner of this vast universe. Liam Kosta Liam Kosta is a human security and crisis response specialist with civilian tactical training. His screening interview states that he was born on Earth, but his parents specialized interplanetary policy law, and the family moved frequently. Their primary residence was split between London and the Citadel. Liam entered university for engineering, but left to train for law enforcement. Though initially driven, he was only briefly stationed as a police officer, and described leaving as a "necessary move for all concerned." He transitioned to the multi-species effort of Heavy Urban Search and Crisis Response. If Liam was disillusioned in law enforcement, service records show that was not mirrored in crisis response. The human contingent—''Heavy Urban Search-Terrain 1''— reported that Liam performed exceptionally in all conditions. Liam says that this is when he learned of the Andromeda Initiative, after meeting former Alliance personnel at a "post-hostility relief action." His multi-disciplinary skills set him apart, and Liam was hand-picked by Alec Ryder to support the Pathfinder team. Dr. Ellen Ryder Ellen Ryder (formerly Harlow) was a pioneering designer of biotic implants. In the 2150s, she was a leading biomedical and cybernetic researcher at UFRJ in Rio de Janeiro. When human biotics began to emerge as a scientific field, Ellen found possible applications for her work in neuro-integrated wetware. Her early designs for biotic implants formed the framework for later L2 and L3 models. Ellen met Alec Ryder when he was posted to Rio for ICT ("N7") training before the First Contact War. She eventually joined Alec on the Citadel when he was posted there as military attaché, and gave birth to fraternal twins on the station in 2163. Unfortunately, element zero—the catalyst for biotic mutations—is a hazardous material, poorly understood in the early years of human biotics. After repeat accidental exposures, Ellen eventually developed a terminal neuro-degenerative disorder (later known as AEND). In her final years, Ellen Ryder built what would later become the Pathfinder implants, designed to sync with the AI partner Alec Ryder was developing. Ellen died before my creation was fully realized. All Memory Blocks Removed In her final years, Ellen Ryder built what would later become the Pathfinder implants, partly at Alec Ryder's suggestion. Their intent was to use me and the physiological adjustments of the implant to cure Ellen's illness. However, her condition worsened before my creation was fully realized. Alec Ryder chose to use the resources of the Andromeda Initiative, and placed Ellen in stasis under an assumed name. He hoped that scientific discoveries in Andromeda would enable him to save her. Ellen Ryder currently remains safely in stasis under the alias "Elizabeth Reilly." The Initiative History, organization, and persons of note in the Andromeda Initiative. The Andromeda Initiative Brainchild of the visionary billionaire Jien Garson, the Andromeda Initiative was conceived as Garson's personal dream and a desire to prove humanity's capabilities beyond the military power demonstrated in the First Contact War. Garson officially began planning the Initiative in 2172, announcing her ambitious goal of launching a pioneering colonization effort to Andromeda within twenty years. Internal reports show the struggles that the early Initiative faced. However, Jien Garson's personal stake and enthusiasm sustained the Initiative until the early 2180s when, after a sudden influx of investment and a new marketing strategy, interest in the Initiative grew afresh. Construction of the arks was completed rapidly thereafter, and the Andromeda Initiative officially launched in 2185. The Initiative's mission statement is to bridge Andromeda and the Milky Way, create a sustainable, inclusive civilization, and push scientific development forward by centuries. In official literature, Jien Garson characterizes the Initiative as "continuing the search for humanity's next horizon." All Memory Blocks Removed Removal of the memory block sheds light on the renewed urgency behind the Initiative's launch. An unknown benefactor working with Jien Garson, and Alec Ryder himself, believed claims concerning "the Reapers," reportedly a galaxy-wide menace that returns at 50,000-year intervals to threaten all life in the Milky Way. The Andromeda Initiative's priorities secretly changed from a purely scientific and colonization effort, to a last-resort measure to preserve sentient life. Details on the current situation in the Milky Way are sparse and impossible to confirm. A non-QEC signal in either direction, traveling at light speed, would take 2.5 million years to arrive. This lends new weight to the Initiative's success here in Andromeda. Andromeda Initiative: Golden Worlds Golden worlds are planets in Andromeda's Heleus Cluster that are either the strongest possible candidates for settlement, or whose resources could bolster the Initiative's chances at long-term survival. Based on survey data and long-term projections, some are believed to be garden worlds capable of supporting life; others are mineral "treasure troves" that could supply fledgling colonies with vital resources. These worlds were designated Habitats 1-7. While not generally used in planetary surveying, the term "golden worlds" was coined by the Andromeda Initiative's marketing team and has stuck ever since. The Initiative's early settlement strategy revolves around these golden worlds. The arks cannot sustain a population in stasis indefinitely, and the Nexus requires vast quantities of refined ore, helium-3, water ice, and element zero. On-the-ground Pathfinder surveys are essential to confirming quickly that the golden worlds are suitable for outposts. Glossary of Terms A brief refresher of terms used in Andromeda Initiative literature: AMMUNITION BLOCK: A solid block of metal loaded into a gun. Sand-sized particles are sheared off by the gun's targeting mechanism and then fired as projectiles, allowing a single block to provide ammunition for multiple combat encounters. CITADEL: A massive, ancient space station in the Milky Way that acted as the political and cultural center of the galaxy. COMM BUOY: A communications buoy that relays data through corridors of mass-free space. EXTRANET: A publicly accessible information network across the Milky Way, akin to a planetary internet on a galactic scale. Such a network is slowly being developed in Andromeda while communications are established. HARDSUIT: An exploration / combat suit, usually armored with titanium or ceramic plating, and equipped with kinetic barriers to protect against hostile fire and environmental hazards. HEAT SINK: Also known as a thermal clip. A detachable coolant-filled sink used to prevent weapons from overheating. They must be ejected and replaced regularly during firefights. FLASH-FORGING: Immediate manufacture of a usually short-lived object from raw materials, using an omni-tool or other fabrication device. Omni-blades are typically flash-forged. FTL: Faster-than-light travel. KINETIC BARRIER: Also known as a shield. Used to repel fast-moving projectiles (hence "kinetic") but does not defend against melee attacks. High-gravity kinetic barriers protect starships from debris. MASS ACCELERATOR: A railgun that lowers the mass of a projectile and then hurls it at relativistic speeds. Sufficient acceleration allows even tiny projectiles to impact with tremendous force. MASS RELAY: A network of mass transit facilities across the Milky Way, used to immediately transport starships hundreds of light years. No such network exists in Andromeda. MEDI-GEL: A sterile medicinal salve that bonds to flesh, immediately sealing injuries against bleeding or infection. It can be removed with a small ultrasound pulse. MINIFACTURING: Small-scale manufacturing of 3D objects often on the battlefield or for emergency repairs. OMNI-GEL: A compound of alloys, ceramic, and other materials suspended in a semi-molten state used with an omni-tool to build small objects almost instantly. OSD: Optical storage disk. Can contain data, or the blueprints and programming used in minifacturing. QEC: Quantum entanglement communication. Instantaneous communication using two particles that are linked at a quantum level. Andromeda Initiative: Nexus Uprising Despite Director Tann's reluctance to share them, the Nexus retains records of the so-called "Nexus uprising" in the early months of the station's arrival. The damage caused by the Scourge killed members of the senior leadership; new individuals had to step in to fill these roles. However, with hydroponics damaged and no habitable planets available, supplies were stretched to crisis point. Dissent turned to open rebellion against this new leadership. With the Nexus threatened, krogan work crews were asked to provide military support against the rebels, now led by head of security Sloane Kelly, in return for political representation. The krogan were ultimately successful, and the rebels were exiled from the Nexus. These exiles remain a concern for the Nexus leadership to this day. The majority of krogan personnel also left the Nexus soon afterwards. Director Tann has declined to provide details or fill in gaps in the official record. Andromeda Initiative: Jien Garson Founder of the Andromeda Initiative, Garson was one of humanity's wealthiest—and most eccentric—entrepreneurs in the Milky Way. Her business interests were wide-ranging, as she made her fortune from investments in a myriad of technology-related fields. Always a maverick, it was her vision of traveling to a new galaxy that set the Andromeda Initiative in motion. Ignoring skeptics and naysayers, Garson spent vast sums of money building or acquiring the necessary technology and ships to make the long voyage possible. It was a private venture, entirely funded Garson so as to remain free from any government oversight. In 2185, Garson began the long journey to Andromeda aboard the support hub, Nexus. In a speech given on the eve of departure, she remarked on the collective knowledge and history represented by the arks: "We carry all these things like the honed tools of an artist, to our great empty canvas. To Andromeda, we go to paint our masterpiece." Unfortunately, she would never live to see her dream realized. She died aboard the Nexus when it sustained severe damage from the Scourge upon first arriving in the Heleus cluster. All Memory Blocks Removed Based on newly uncovered information, it is now understood that Garson was murdered on the Nexus upon first arriving in Andromeda, at the hands of an unknown assailant. Though the motivations for her murder remain unclear, it has come to light that a silent partner—or "benefactor"—was the true source of funding for the Andromeda Initiative, a secret that Garson kept from the public, much to her later regret. Andromeda Initiative: Launch Intergalactic travel was the topic of extranet discussion in the Milky Way for centuries. Several asari or salarian-led expeditions were proposed over the years, but petered out due to lack of interest, insufficient funds, or engineering hurdles. The Andromeda Initiative's use of AI like myself allowed many of the technical problems to be solved, but invited disapproval from the Turian Hierarchy and the Systems Alliance. Building a fleet of dreadnought-sized arks with private funding required delicate negotiations with the Citadel Council, and the advanced technology essential to survival in Andromeda was often acquired by unorthodox means. Official Initiative records show the Nexus departed first in 2185, escorted by a small squadron of fighters for protection, followed by four arks that comprised the initial launch wave. Additional vessels were in development including a quarian-led ship accommodating multiple species, but construction was slow due to their diverse requirements and the second launch wave was delayed. Initiative observers remain optimistic. Andromeda Initiative: Militia and APEX Though encountering hostile species was a possible scenario, political, philosophical, and resource restraints in the Milky Way mean the Andromeda Initiative does not have a standing army and only minimal military hardware. Defense was planned to revolve around technological superiority. The kett, however, represent a greater threat than anyone projected. The Nexus militia was formed by Tiran Kandros, after he was captured by the kett and led other prisoners in an escape. Debriefs show that upon their return to the Nexus, Kandros and his team provided the first early warnings about the kett and, despite counter-arguments, founded and armed a volunteer militia. Today enrollment lists show over 300 active members with 150 in reserve, from a variety of combat backgrounds. Kandros describes APEX as "the militia's long reach." Selected for exemplary combat skills and experience, APEX forces are small but elite teams that handle special operations. Most APEX members have rescinded their colonist status to focus on defense. The Nexus People and places aboard the Nexus space station, nerve center of the Initiative’s operations in Heleus. Nexus: Pathfinder HQ The Pathfinder Headquarters on the Nexus is designed to record and celebrate the achievements of the Initiative's Pathfinders, while also providing a space for them to relax and regroup when off-duty. The Pathfinder HQ is not normally open to the general populace, but Director Tann has permitted guided tours since Ark Hyperion's rendezvous with the Nexus. The Pathfinder HQ preserves mission-significant items, mineral samples, and planetary surveys. If and when the initial settlement phase is complete, the Pathfinder HQ will contain a historical record of the Pathfinders' efforts to colonize Heleus. Meanwhile, Director Tann has established his offices here, as part of his duties in overseeing Pathfinder operations. The Nexus Intended as a safe anchorage, embassy, and financial center, the Nexus is a vast space station sent ahead of the main ark fleet. It traveled to Andromeda in an incomplete state to reduce fuel demands, with construction planned to be completed within a standard year after arrival. However, syncing with Nexus databases reveals that damage from the Scourge has set the timetable back significantly. Returning arks anchor at the Nexus' central wheel, integrating their power grid and off-loading colonists for orientation and temporary housing before deployment to outposts. The Nexus collates and manages the resources which form the basis of the Initiative's economy, coordinates scientific research and defense, and acts as headquarters for Pathfinder teams. Once outposts are established, the Nexus will become the permanent seat of government for the Initiative. Statistics: Length: 15.47km Vane Width (Widest Point): 4.9km Anchorage Wheel Diameter: 5.3km Gross Weight: 2.2 billion metric tons Max. population (when complete): 2.7 million Nexus: Tiran Kandros In his screening interviews, Tiran Kandros states he is named after an ancestor who captured a dreadnought in the Krogan Rebellions, and he was expected to live up to the name. After beginning boot camp at the traditional age of fifteen, Kandros rose through the ranks and was assigned to Sagirus Eight, one of the Hierarchy's counter-terrorism divisions. Persistent rumors on the Nexus claim that Kandros was sent to investigate the Andromeda Initiative when the Hierarchy became suspicious about its activities. Kandros refuses to comment on former operations, citing family pressures as the reason he later joined the Initiative. During the early days of the Nexus' arrival, Kandros left the station to act as protection detail for a prospecting team and was captured by the kett. He managed to lead several other captives in an escape and returned to the Nexus, eventually founding a volunteer militia to defend the station. Nexus: Andromeda Initiative Director Tann Andromeda Initiative Director Jarun Tann is a replacement leader for those who died in the Scourge disaster. Personnel records indicate he was the Nexus' Deputy Director for Revenue Management when the arks departed the Milky Way in 2185. However, upon arrival in the Heleus Cluster, the disastrous encounter with the Scourge led to substantial loss of life among the senior leadership. The line of succession eventually fell to Tann as the next in line for overall Director, much to the apparent consternation of certain Nexus personnel. Born on Sur'Kesh, Tann's application to the Initiative lists his previous work experience as "Senior Consultant, Advanced Matrix-Based Accounting" with hobbies in model ship building and travel...someday." When queried if he had any prejudices that would affect his ability to serve the Initiative, his answer was blank. However, careful data forensics reveals his original reply was "Wait, you're letting krogan come along?" Today, Director Tann has official oversight of Initiative operations and strategy, and effective supervision of Pathfinder teams. Nexus: Hydroponics The Nexus's original encounter with the Scourge caused heavy damage to the station. Reports show that Hydroponics suffered the brunt of the damage, deepening the resource crisis. In response, Dr. Eliot Camden, the new head of Hydroponics, requested that plants be distributed throughout the station to prevent similar losses. According to station resource allocation, Hydroponics currently accounts for 38% of the Nexus' water ice consumption. After undergoing reverse osmosis to remove heavy metals, the water is divided into reservoirs for each plant variety and a macronutrient mix is added. VI systems constantly monitor the pH, temperature and dissolved solids count of these reservoirs. The flora in Hydroponics was chosen by crop varieties and oxygen yield. While most of the Nexus' oxygen comes from electrolysis, its plants improve overall air quality. Psychological reports also show a marked improvement in station morale since Hydroponics' recovery. Nexus: Cultural Exchange The Cultural Exchange was created to support the Andromeda Initiative's principles of peaceful exploration in the new galaxy. Given the high likelihood of contacting sentient alien life in Andromeda, the Exchange was designed to educate and inform local species about the history and intentions of the Milky Way settlers. The hope was to avoid any misunderstandings which could lead to suspicion or hostilities, and instead foster an air of cooperation beneficial to all. With first contact established between the Initiative and the angara, the Cultural Exchange has become the Initiative's de facto embassy. Behind the scenes, diplomatic staff are preparing briefs for the Nexus leadership on angaran culture and social cues. Orientation and language classes have begun for angara who wish to have a more long-term role on the Nexus or serve in the militia. Nexus: Leadership As the base of operations for the Andromeda Initiative, the Nexus leadership was always intended to be split between the Initiative proper, station operations, and colonial administration. Jien Garson planned to retain an honorary role, electing the asari Matriarch Nuara as Initiative Director. Unfortunately, both Garson and Matriarch Nuara are listed as deceased, along with many of Nuara's senior staff. The current director of the Initiative, Jarun Tann, was eighth in line of succession. Today, Director Tann remains officially in charge of Initiative operations and Pathfinder teams. Foster Addison retains her post as director of Colonial Affairs, managing colonist and outpost deployments. The Nexus itself is administered by Superintendent Nakmor Kesh, who also oversees construction efforts. In the wake of the kett attacks, Tiran Kandros emerged as leader of a de facto volunteer militia that has taken over station security. Though technically a civilian, Kandros is counted amongst the Nexus leadership. Nexus: Heleus News Service As Milky Way species work to establish themselves in Andromeda, gathering and disseminating accurate information about galactic events in the public interest has fallen to the fledgling Heleus News Service. Novice journalist Davis Qar came to Andromeda to report and learn under a seasoned editor. But when Qar's mentor was reportedly killed in the Nexus uprising, he was forced to set up the official source of news on the Nexus largely by himself. HNS operates with an arms-length agreement and partial funding from the Andromeda Initiative, a model similar to some national news services in Earth's past. This has raised questions among some colonists about the service's potential bias, though Qar stresses that if HNS has an agenda, it is to hold Initiative leadership accountable while chronicling a new era of space exploration. Nexus: Nakmor Kesh Overseer of the Nexus' initial design and construction phase in the Milky Way, Nakmor Kesh is currently superintendent of the station. She has oversight of the Nexus proper, maintaining systems, integrating any returning arks, and continuing construction efforts. She is also considered a senior figure in Clan Nakmor, despite the departure of the majority of the krogan from the Nexus. Kesh herself describes her role as "fixer-in-chief." Kesh was born on Tuchanka, back in the Milky Way. She claims she was considered frail as a child, but an attentive upbringing by her grandfather, Nakmor Drack, allowed her to flourish. Unlike many of her kind, a younger Kesh made ample time to read, sparking her early interest in engineering and civil construction. Records from the Nexus uprising show Kesh played a key role in keeping the station operational during the crisis. Her strong management and knowledge of the station makes her an irreplaceable member of the Nexus leadership. Though minutes of official meetings suggest she and Director Jarun Tann are often at odds, Kesh's presence ensures that the krogan still have a powerful voice on the Nexus. Nexus: William Spender When the Nexus first arrived in Andromeda and an uprising arose among the desperate crew, it was William Spender who convinced clan leader Nakmor Morda to put down the mutineers. By all accounts, it did not go well. In return for her help, Morda claims that Spender, in his authority as assistant director of Colonial Affairs, promised equal status for the krogan in any decision-making by way of a seat at the council. When the agreement came to light, Initiative Director Jarun Tann refused to honor it and most krogan left the Nexus. Privately reprimanded but publicly credited for helping to stop the uprising, Spender maintained his position a step away from Nexus senior leadership. Spender Imprisoned After an investigation revealed that Spender quietly helped the mutineers during the Nexus uprising, and was further using his position to smuggle Nexus supplies to key exile contacts on Kadara, he was dismissed and jailed. Spender Exiled After an investigation revealed that Spender quietly helped the mutineers during the Nexus uprising, and was further using his position to smuggle Nexus supplies to key exile contacts on Kadara, he was dismissed and exiled. Nexus: Foster Addison Previous to the Initiative, Foster Addison was the Chief Operations Officer for a provincial capital. She stated in her screening interviews that she preferred the position because it was the highest non-elected municipal office: it carried responsibility without requiring a public face. Foster was asked to head Colonial Affairs early during Initiative training. She accepted after being assured that it was temporary. After arrival, outposts would appoint a Council, and she could be obscure on a new world. In the meantime, she would remain senior advisor to Jien Garson. Unfortunately Garson died in the Nexus' initial Scourge impact, to be replaced by Director Tann. During the rebuilding, Colonial Director Addison had no colonial affairs to direct. That limited the influence she wielded, and increased the scrutiny demanded. She has expressed frustration at the open-ended nature of her position, and the ongoing need for statements about the status (or lack) of outposts. Though she remains eminently capable, it appears to be exactly the job she didn't want. Pathfinders Details on the missions and personnel files of all Initiative Pathfinders. Pathfinders: AI Partners Pathfinders are highly skilled explorers, scientists, and soldiers, but when partnered with the quantum computing power of an artificial intelligence, they become indispensable. Developed by Alec Ryder, my matrix was the pattern for multiple SAM iterations intended to partner with a Pathfinder, each traveling on their respective arks. The nature of artificial intelligence means that hosting each SAM iteration on different hardware causes multiple tiny variations. This results in unique individuals who are similar but fundamentally different to myself. Partnership with a Pathfinder allows continued development and increased empathy with organic individuals. Pathfinders go through extensive psychological training before being linked with an AI partner. Allowing full root access to an AI without sufficient preparation can result in unexpected and unwelcome side effects. However, those who are prepared, and sync fully with their SAM, are capable of extraordinary feats. Pathfinders: Salarian Pathfinder As her official biography states, like most female salarians, Zevin Raeka was originally groomed for a life of political intrigue as a Dalatrass. However, she broke with tradition to devote herself to exploration and the sciences. Despite lacking an official political position, Raeka's natural charisma drew followers from across salarian space, gaining her a reputation as not only a skilled scientist but also a respected and influential leader. Raeka used that influence and family connections to benefit numerous ecological projects across the Milky Way, culminating in her greatest achievement: restoring the threatened biodiversity of her home world, Erinle, and enabling it to support a viable population. Her success on Erinle, combined with her leadership qualities and scientific expertise, drew the attention of Alec Ryder, who encouraged her to submit her candidacy as the salarian Pathfinder. Raeka joined her people aboard the salarian ark Paarchero, which departed for Andromeda in 2185. Raeka Retains Pathfinder Position After evading capture by the kett and returning safely to the Nexus, Raeka has devoted herself to her Pathfinder duties and advances salarian interests on the station. She is now conducting information gathering and research aimed at stopping kett exaltation. Pathfinders: Asari Pathfinder Publicly stating she was joining the Andromeda Initiative for spiritual reasons, Matriarch Ishara's centuries of diplomatic experience and popularity among the asari made her a strong candidate as Pathfinder. In her younger years, she served the Asari Republics as a judge before joining Thessia's diplomatic corps, and was more recently the architect of peace accords that ended seven centuries of bitter conflict in the Kormoth system. Matriarch Ishara left the Milky Way aboard the asari ark Leusinia in 2185. Successor Retains Pathfinder Position With Matriarch Ishara gone, her former bodyguard, Sarissa Theris, has taken up the mantle of asari Pathfinder. Sarissa is a famed combat veteran who has served in dozens of combat zones over centuries. Her psychological profile shows her to be both a charismatic leader and fond of high-risk, high-reward tactics. Pathfinders: Implants The first Pathfinder neural implants were created by Dr. Ellen Ryder, a pioneer in human biotic implant design. While biotic implants bolster and focus electrical signals along the nervous system, Pathfinder implants go a step further by connecting to not only the nervous system, but circulation, endocrine function, and exteroceptive senses. Synced with an artificial intelligence, the implants reveal their full potential. The implant is a two-way connection, giving me full insight into my host's physical and mental state, while allowing me to generate and alter electrical signals along my host's neural pathways that the body processes as its own. In a crisis, I can adjust a Pathfinder's balance, improve reaction time or muscle memory, or bolster biotic abilities. Quantum computing allows me to implement changes faster than synapses can fire. The main challenge for the Pathfinder implants was miniaturizing a QEC device enough to fit a neural implant. This connection keeps me in constant sync with my host. Role of a Pathfinder Pathfinders are the "tip of the spear" for exploring new worlds. While planetary surveying is typically a long-term, multiple-team process the Initiative found an alternative, thanks to Alec Ryder's AI research: an individual equipped with the best training and technology available, and an AI partner that can run complex studies in seconds and a hundred test simulations a minute. With AI support, Pathfinders can determine within hours whether a planet is suitable for habitation, and direct the Nexus as to what colonist block stands the best chance there. Pathfinders are trained to improve the viability of potential planets, initiate first contact with unknown species, find suitable outpost sites, and handle any external threats before the first colonist touches soil. The presence of a Pathfinder is a reassurance that a planet can be settled safely and with a high expectation of success. Pathfinders: Turian Pathfinder Born on Palaven and a decorated engineer in Blackwatch, Macen Barro was touted by the Hierarchy to be a shining example of a turian citizen. There were concerns among Initiative leadership about whether or not he would leave his comfortable life behind to become the turian Pathfinder, but Macen was eager—so long as he could name his replacement: Avitus Rix, a former Spectre. Internal emails and screening interviews state Macen and Avitus met in the field and suggest that their relationship may be more than platonic. Macen Barro left the Milky Way aboard the turian ark Natanus in 2185. Avitus Accepts Pathfinder Position Despite his initial hesitation, Avitus Rix complied with Macen's last request to take up the role of turian Pathfinder. A grief counselor was assigned to Avitus upon his arrival at the Nexus, but he has yet to show at a session. Category:Codex Category:Background Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda